freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Su-Na Lee
Su-Na Lee is a Pandora and a commander in Gengo Aoi's rebel army. She was formerly the strongest active-duty soldier of the Chevalier. Following the 11th Nova Clash, she is appointed leader of the new Anti-Nova strike-force: Platoon 13. Background Before defecting from the Chevalier with Gengo, Su-Na Lee held the rank of First Lieutenant and was the strongest among all active-duty Pandora. She once attended West Genetics as part of the 25th Generation and was the top student of her grade having defeated classmate Isuzu Sawatari for the coveted title.Freezing manga; Chapter 171 In 2062, Su-Na met Gengo Aoi for the first time. The two would eventually form a deep bond, and Su-Na would go on to become his second-in-command and bodyguard. In 2063, Su-Na assisted Gengo in gathering members of the Valkyrie Project for deployment and was placed in charge of their training. During her academy days, Su-Na's Limiter was stolen by Isuzu in hopes that Su-Na would attack Isuzu in anger and allow her to kill the Korean Pandora in self-defense. However, Su-Na feigned grief, for she was not interested in her Limiter at all, and only had one because it was mandatory. Isuzu felt the blood lust and insanity hidden beneath Su-Na's calm and collected persona, which terrified her so much that she resigned from the military thoroughly defeated as a woman and manipulator.Freezing manga; Chapter 153 Since this event, Su-Na has remained without a Limiter. Appearance Su-Na has back-length black hair tied in a similar manner to Kazuha Aoi's, and has red eyes with unusually small pupils. She is of average height and build, and is usually seen in a Chevalier battledress. After defecting from the Chevalier with Gengo, Su-Na wears a less formal version of the fatigues. Personality Su-Na initially seemed to be a bright, kind, and upbeat young woman. She is confident and encouraging towards her fellow Pandora. She feels strongly about the duty of being a Pandora, especially in regards to protecting the innocent, also believing the E-Pandora Project impeded on a Pandora's duty to prevent normal girls from entering the front lines. Despite being the strongest Pandora in the Chevalier, she does not hold great loyalty to the organization itself. Instead she takes her orders from Gengo Aoi alone. Like Gengo, Su-Na is fond of teasing others and is often seen smiling. According to Isuzu Sawatari and Radox Phantomheim, Su-Na is a psychopath who loves to kill as much or even more than the former does. Su-Na believes that being the perfect Pandora is synonymous to being an emotionless killing machine, an opinion possibly derived by her own lack of emotion in tandem with her incredible strength in contrast to many of her classmates who expressed a range of emotions and desired strength but were never as powerful as her. Unlike Sawatari, Su-Na is able to keep her dark urges in check and hidden. She is apparently quite manipulative, as she schemed to have Sawatari steal her Limiter from her, as she only consented to have one because the rules demanded it. Su-Na thought of her Limiter as an inconvenience and referred to her partner as an "it", showing her disdain. Su-Na herself confirms that she is a sociopathIn the FTH Translation of Chapter 171, Su-Na does not explicitly state that she is a sociopath, but she does display the characteristics of one through her inability to understand others, emotional coldness, and manipulation of others. Furthermore, Su-Na is capable of developing close, yet highly selective, bonds with others, demonstrated by her relationship with Gengo. Unlike the psychopathic Busters who killed in calculated schemes, Su-Na's urges to kill have been based on impulse, which is an affiliation more commonly associated to sociopathic behavior. In addition, Su-Na admits that her personality disorder may have been developed as a result of her orphan environment instead of being born the way she is., and is shown to have struggled with socializing and understanding emotions when she was enrolled in Genetics. Su-Na's classmates saw Su-Na's neutral, silent, and unfeeling attitude as rude and scary, inadvertently allowing Su-Na to rule over her classmates with overwhelming fear in tandem with her rank and tremendous skill as a Pandora. However, Su-Na was hurt when she was regularly met with disdain by her peers, even those she had considered friends. Furthermore, she was initially devastated to learn that Gengo was not a sociopath like her. Su-Na admits that she is cold to others and feels nothing whether her comrades live or die, but she also believes she is "broke" because she grew up alone without any parents and is thus unable to harbor the happiness others experience so easily. She initially believed Gengo was also a sociopath, and hoped he could teach her to conceal her true self and blend in better with society. Due to Gengo's acceptance of her despite not being a sociopath himself, Su-Na's loyalty to him is absolute. Although largely hidden, Su-Na's murderous nature sometimes slips in the heat of battle. As a Genetics Pandora, she once considered killing her opponent during a sparring match in a subconscious blood lust. During the Busters Arc, Su-Na demonstrates a cruel and sadistic streak, shown when she taunted and stomped on Sawatari after she severed her arms. Su-Na's blood lust is further explored during the Valkyrie Arc of Freezing: Zero, where Su-Na possesses little qualms toward terrifying Christine Evora or using her superhuman strength in attacking civilians, albeit under orders from Gengo. Freezing: Zero Warriors of Valhalla Arc When Gengo decided to push his Valkyrie Project forward, Su-Na joined him in his private jet to collect the Valkyries, starting with Christine Evora of Great Britain. The pair were welcomed to the Barnett estate where they were greeted by Christine's wealthy father, Edward Barnett, who was reluctant to allow Christine to become a Valkyrie. Christine rudely barged into the room, happy to become a Valkyrie and join in the fight against the Nova. When Christine gushed over Gengo, Su-Na smiled but was clearly irked and made some passive aggressive remarks about Christine's manners. When Christine desired to see the power of a Pandora up close, she asked to fight Su-Na, who agreed but sharply offered Christine the chance to back down. Christine could sense the aggression behind Su-Na's true nature but refused to back down. The two went to a boxing ring where Su-Na wore a white t-shirt along with some long basketball shorts and boxing gloves. Christine punched an unflinching Su-Na in her face. Christine took a good look at her opponent's scarlet red eyes that bore a carnivorous glare. Su-Na kept smiling and explained that upon implantation, Stigmata drastically increases the body's endurance and sturdiness. Immediately Christine drew back and dealt a backwards roundhouse kick that struck Su-Na's Plasma Stigmata-enhanced body. Christine promptly fell with a broken foot and Su-Na menacingly stood over her frightened opponent, sadistically asking if she was mentally prepared to face the Nova. Su-Na then accompanies Gengo to Italy, where the two share a night out and have dinner. Trying the pasta, Su-Na happily remarks that the taste simply can't compare to imitations she's had back home. She offers Gengo some, but he declines in favor of some wine. He then accurately deduces that Su-Na was not truthful during her encounter with Christine, as she had her Volt Texture on. Smirking at Gengo's deduction, Su-Na confirms that she did indeed activate her texture for a split second when Christine landed her strike, resulting in her broken ankle. Gengo jokes that he knew Su-Na's body was too soft for such an occurrence, to which the embarrassed Pandora retorts that could count as sexual harassment. Gengo laughs, but seriously acknowledges Christine's determination. Su-Na calmly quips that her scare tactic didn't work, but Gengo brushes her false bravado away, aware that Su-Na only acted harshly to make sure Christine was properly resolved. Su-Na is then told that she will be given command of the Valkyries, as she already uses Plasma Stigmata. Su-Na notes that she is not very skilled at teaching others, but will follow Gengo's orders nonetheless. Their conversation is then interrupted by the arrival of their waitress, Tiziana Caldani. She offers a new wine to Gengo, who enthusiastically agrees. Noticing his wandering eye, Su-Na becomes annoyed. She then listens as Tiziana explains how she recognized Gengo and about her past as a Pandora. Afterwards, Su-Na asks for another glass of wine so that she can toast her fellow Pandora. Surprised, Tiziana spills the wine and breaks the bottle, though Gengo attempts to explain as much to her boss as Tiziana is sent away. After dinner, Su-Na and Gengo head back. While walking, she notes how strange it is for Gengo to take interest in a waitress, and wonders if he plans on making a pass at her. Gengo coolly replies that he isn't sure, but thanks Su-Na for the idea, as Tiziana was just his type. Pouting, Su-Na counters that Gengo just liked her large breasts. When he counters that he likes her's too, a flustered Su-Na exclaims that her breasts weren't small. Still annoyed, Su-Na asks Gengo why he doesn't go see Tiziana after his meeting with Mr. Margen. She takes it a step further and suggests Gengo make Tiziana his secretary, which would probably thrill the former Pandora. Gengo replies that just as Su-Na reigns above all Pandora, then Tiziana too must have a place where she truly belongs. Su-Na asks what he means, but Gengo just laughingly asks if Su-Na is jealous. Blushing furiously, Su-Na tells Gengo not to be ridiculous. Su-Na and Gengo later come across Tiziana being accosted by her boss. The Korean Pandora steps in and easily subdues the attacker, noting how easy it would be to kill him. She then questions Tiziana on why she didn't fight back, and is silent as she explains. Gengo interjects and offers the waitress a new path. That following morning, Su-Na and Gengo speak with Tiziana in a cafe. Su-Na listens silently as Gengo persuades Tiziana to once again fight for mankind. As the former Pandora tearfully agrees, Su-Na smiles. Having found their volunteer, Su-Na and Gengo head to their next destination. Alone on his jet, Su-Na notes that even though they didn't recruit their intended target, everything still worked out and wonders if it was fate. Gengo explains that all things follow a flow, to which Su-Na uses as an excuse to tease Gengo about Tiziana. The doctor jokes that he won't deny it. Su-Na and Gengo later arrive in Berlin, Germany. Su-Na comments on the large military presence and attributes it to Genetics Panzer. She questions Gengo on the reason for their trip to a weapons development facility, but is interrupted by the approach of an APC. When the pilot dismounts and introduces herself as Angela Franca, Su-Na is dumbfounded. Su-Na and Gengo are escorted into a secret weapons facility by Angela. Su-Na is surprised to learn that Gengo contracted Genetics Panzer to develop a secret weapon for his Valkyrie Project. Upon reaching the right floor, Su-Na is shocked to find a newer version of Maria Lancelot's Anti-Nova, codenamed Inglet. She questions whether he intends to equip Pandora with such a weapon, but Gengo explains that most Pandora's stigmata wouldn't be able to handle the stress. He instead plans on equipping the Valkyries with Anti-Nova, upsetting Su-Na. She argues that regular people wouldn't be able to handle it and fight a Nova at the same time. Gengo smugly counters that thanks to his new module system, the Valkyries can become more powerful than the Pandora and be able to destroy Nova with ease. Su-Na is skeptical, believing that such a large weapon will lack the agility necessary when engaging a Nova. Angela asks if "Ms. Strongest Pandora" would like to test the weapon out for herself, annoying Su-Na. The three move to a testing site, where Su-Na prepares to spar against Anti-Nova. Although confident, Su-Na is irked by Angela's attitude. She is caught off-guard when Angela activates her weapon and reveals herself to be a Valkyrie, Franka Porsche. Su-Na looks to Gengo, who wishes to see what his weapon can do. Su-Na remarks that he's going to owe her a big bonus for this. Su-Na starts her attack with a Double Accel, but is blocked by a barrier. She attempts to get around it, but is repulsed by Franka's counter-attack. Excited, Su-Na steps up her attack and starts pushing Franka back. Su-Na's attacks begin to break through Franka's barrier, prompting the Korean Pandora to declare her attack to be nothing compared to a Nova's. Before her attack can land, Franka uses Tachyon Accel to avoid, greatly surprising Su-Na. Franka attempts to get the upper hand and attacks, but Su-Na avoids with ease. Franka compliments Su-Na on her speed, noting that her title as Strongest Pandora is well-earned, and asks what technique that was. Su-Na explains that she used a No-Interval Double Accel, since she's an Accel-Type Pandora. Su-Na then concedes the merits of the new Anti-Nova system, pleasing Gengo. He then explains that he now has all five members of the Valkyries and that they would be heading to Japan next, surprising Su-Na once again. After all five Valkyries are assembled, Su-Na takes charge of their training. She personally leads them in a training mission over the Grand Canyon. She informs them that the Valkyrie leader may be selected after the mission is completed, and encourages the girls to give it their best shot. When Tiziana questions whether they should be more focused on the mission at hand, Su-Na tells her not to worry and overthink the situation. After receiving an update from the pilot, Su-Na prepares her team for a landing operation. The transport begins shaking suddenly and the pilot alerts them to the appearance of a Nova. Su-Na quickly orders her team to deploy their Plasma Textures and brace themselves just as their transport begins to crash. After the crash, an injured Su-Na is assisted by Lucy in reuniting with the others. She warns them of the Nova's approach just as it begins to attack. During the battle, Su-Na tries to keep the Valkyries in formation. When Franka begins to lose spirit, Su-Na forcefully reminds her that this was the sight of the 6th Nova Clash and that they need to stall for time. She outright refuses the suggestion to retreat and favors fighting on. After Tiziana inspires Ouka to action, Su-Na admits that her strategy for defeating the Nova is good but carries risk. She asks if Ouka is prepared for that, which the Valkyrie replies that she is. Ouka's plan works and the Nova is destroyed, revealing that it was a dummy Nova the whole time. Back at the base, Su-Na tracks the Valkyries down after their meeting with Gengo. She asks if the girls decided on a leader yet, leading to a heated debate among them. Su-Na laughs and notes that fighting is a form of team building as well. She then privately notes that the Valkyries have already become the best team in the world. Freezing E-Pandora Project Arc Su-Na is first seen with Gengo Aoi, as he's watching the news broadcast of the E-Pandora in action. She's less than enthused, as she maintained that no matter how fancy a show the Chevalier put on for the media, there was no way ordinary people could become Pandora. She listened to the Nova researcher, and admitted that though she was not entirely taking his side, she believed that Pandora would have no purpose if the very people they were meant to protect were forced to fight as well. When asked if it was her pride as the strongest Chevalier talking, she refused. She claimed she could have understood if it was their destiny to walk upon the battlefield, as she finished making Gengo his sandwich. She went on to say if it meant sending out their children who should have been living peacefully, then she wanted no part of it.Freezing manga; Chapter 059, pages 2-4 E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Su-Na Lee, along with Holly Rose, Louis L. Bridget, and Gengo Aoi, travel to Alaska to investigate Mark Spencer's project. She is teased by her fellow Chevalier Pandora about being Dr. Aoi's "Favorite".Freezing manga; Chapter 078 After the E-Pandora rebellion escalates into the 11th Nova Clash, Gengo confronts Marks Spencer about his experiments on the E-Pandora and takes over the control room. Su-Na takes command of all Pandora in the field.Freezing manga; Chapter 083, pages 8-15 11th Nova Clash During the 11th Nova Clash, Su-Na Lee was seen briefing the Pandora standing by. She told them how dire the situation is; there are now three Novas that they need to defeat compared to their current forces that could barely engage two Novas, they would have to cast their doubts as Su-Na Lee personally takes command as she rallies the Pandora to battle.Freezing manga; Chapter 085, pages 19-20 As 2nd Lt. Remmington's squad was about to be overwhelmed by a Type-S Nova, she was saved by Holly Rose shortly before Su-Na Lee arrived. She surveys the battlefield and states that she hates diversion tactics, much preferring to go directly after the Nova's core. Remmington had a brief chat with Su-Na Lee about her squad going to the reactor to provide support. Their chat was cut short when the Type-S Nova mass-produced the type-Maria clones adding to the difficulty of the battle. 2nd Lt. Remmington issued an order for hand to hand combat formation while Su-Na Lee thinks that they should not delay the attack on the Nova. Luckily, Cassie Lockheart and Julia Munberk with their respective Limiters arrived as reinforcements. When Holly Rose asked Su-Na Lee if they will give top priority on Nova termination she merely told her that Pandora's of their caliber should prioritize which they prefer and finish itFreezing manga; Chapter 086. Then, when they saw the Type-Unknown Nova being felled, Su-Na Lee thought that reinforcements had arrived. She then saw only that a single Pandora was fighting the beast, and was dumbstruck at the sightFreezing manga; Chapter 087, page 19. Su-Na later demonstrates her strength by severing one of the Unknown-Type Nova's wings, and then orders her troops to "mess the Nova up." Said enemy is quickly dispatched by Cassie Lockheart, which pleases the Korean. Suddenly, she was alerted to the last Nova, who'd taken on a spherical shape. Dr. Aoi then ordered all Pandora to have themselves evacuated from the battlefield, as the Nova was about to self-destructFreezing manga; Chapter 090. She and the others quickly braced for impact, as the Unknown-Type Nova detonated. After a few seconds, she and the others realized they were still alive, and soon saw why. A lone Pandora, Chiffon Fairchild, had absorbed the entire brunt of the explosion, at which she sacrificed her body and disintegrated as a result. Su-Na then looked up and saw small spheres of light falling to the ground, as a strange feeling came over her, which Satellizer revealed as Chiffon's love, freely given to her still-living comradesFreezing manga; Chapter 091-092. Later, she and her fellow Chevaliers are watching over the still unconscious Scarlett Ohara, who was in a critical condition and seemed destined to have lost her legs. Despite all the evil Ohara had wrought, Su-Na still felt sorry for her.Freezing manga; Chapter 092, pages 7-8 Valkyrie Introduction Arc Su-Na is appointed active leader of Platoon 13, which is a combination of the strongest Pandora in the world and the newly minted team of Valkyries. After a brief speech, she dismissed them for the day, and told them to return tomorrow for training exercisesFreezing manga; Chapter 103, pages 1-4. Later, she's seen in a bar with her senpai, Yu-Mi Kim, who was surprised she'd accepted the assignment after the E-Pandora fiasco. Su-Na admitted it was good for her to train juniors while she was still young, which made her fellow Korean quite uncomfortable. Aside from her new position, Su-Na adds that she came to Japan because the "doctor" wanted to as well, surprising Yu-Mi.Freezing manga; Chapter 103, pages 21-22 She's next seen training her team in physical exercise, adding that whoever finished last would have received special counseling from her in her room that night. Though she saw Satellizer had finished first, she knew the "Untouchable Queen" had used Accel to have pushed across the finish line, so she granted her the dubious honor. She said the race should have been won by stamina alone, and not by stigma powers, regardless of how much she hated losing. When Roxanne Elipton chided her on her behavior, Su-Na granted her the dishonor instead, saying she was not good at dealing with "large-breasted girls". She then turned back to Satellizer, saying her actions were a serious problem. She relayed that the reason she and her fellow Pandora were teamed up with the Valkyries was not only to make them temporarily refrain from using their stigma powers, it was also to better synchronize their bodies with their stigmata. She went on to say that the physical differences between Pandoras and Valkyries were comparable to the differences between an adult and a child. And without using stigma powers, Satellizer was around the same physical level as the Valkyries. Su-Na wondered if it was due to an innate deficiency, or if the Untouchable Queen was simply lazy in her self-training. The Team 13 leader pondered the issue, and thought to herself it might have been due to her low compatibility with Kazuha's Stigmata. Yet despite that, during critical moments, she was still able to put out a lot of unstable power. She privately planned to hold a counseling session for Satellizer at a later date.Freezing manga; Chapter 105 Off-screen, Su-Na was summoned by her superiors in regards to the incident involving Platoon 13 member Charles Bonaparte. On-screen, she's next seen at Gengo's house, preparing dinner for Gengo, Kazuya, and Satellizer. She tells them food would have been ready soon and to have kept their conversation short. She continues to prepare dinner, as the conversation gets rather heated in the living room. She later announces the food was ready, just as Kazuya announces he's leaving.Freezing manga; Chapter 108 Later that night, she's leaning in the doorway of the study, where Gengo was ordering his grandson to drink. She listened with a frustrated look as the doctor proclaimed the best way was to imbibe the entire drink in one gulp. "Who do you think cleans up after you," she thought ruefully to herself. She watched as he and Kazuya had a heated discussion, which resulted in more drinking from Gengo. When Gengo slips from drinking too much, Su-Na rushes to his side. She expresses shock that he'd imbibed so excessively. She surmised it was because he was so happy at seeing his grandson again. She helped him up, and planned to bring him to his bedroom. She would've cleaned up the room, but Kazuya offered to do it instead, so she left it to him and departed. Once she returned, she found Kazuya ranting in the study, wondering what was in his grandfather's head. "A brain of course," the incognito Chevalier answered, which frightened the Aoi lad as he had no idea she'd returned. She explained that while his brain looked just like any other, its make-up was probably very different than those of "normal people like us". Kazuya agreed that his grandfather was quite different from ordinary people, and decides to head up to bed, and wishes Su-Na goodnight. Su-Na watches him with a wistful smile on her face. "One day you will understand," she thought to herself, "what a great man your grandfather is."Freezing manga; Chapter 109 As the day of the joint-training exercise arrives, Su-Na accompanies Yu-Mi in greeting Atsuko Seiga when she arrives at West Genetics. She remains silent and allows her senior to do the talking. After a brief talk, Seiga shows the Faylan Generators to the two Korean Pandora.Freezing manga; Chapter 114, pages 21-23 12th Nova Clash Arc While the situation at West Genetics continued to deteriorate and the 12th Nova Clash escalates, Su-Na was dispatched to Gengo's old villa, clad in a short and tight black dress. She ponders why Gengo had a house built out in the middle of nowhere. She goes inside, and is sickened by the amount of dust she encountered. "Who do you think cleans up after you", she asked aloud. She then makes her way into the basement, where a large mechanical apparatus was situated in the center. Within it were five holding chambers, two of them already opened.Freezing manga; Chapter 129 She is later seen alongside Gengo at the end of the 12th Nova clash, where the battle of Windy and the Nova Commander took place, hearing the same revelation as the other Pandora, and Kazuya did, the inhuman Legendary Pandora are his own flesh and blood.Freezing manga; Chapter 142 Busters Arc Su-Na stands silently alongside Gengo as he convinces Atsuko Seiga to work for him. Once alone with the doctor, she asks if it is wise to trust Atsuko since she is the granddaughter of the Seiga Heavy Industries CEO. Gengo tells her that it his belief to trust the circumstances around a human, not necessarily their word. She tells him his belief would work only in an ideal world because women often let their emotions control their actions. He says that is what makes women so great. Su-Na misunderstands this to mean he thinks women are more easily controlled than men, to which she agrees. He corrects her though, and states that the emotions that women let guide them are what has enabled humanity to survive as long as it has. He states this is why he expects so much from women. Su-Na remarks that his explanations are as vague as ever, and promises to watch Atsuko carefully. Gengo compliments her on realizing and teases her that she's the perfect woman for him to trust. Su-Na counters that he just means she isn't cute. Gengo then asks if there are any complications for the upcoming party, to which Su-Na claims there are many and worries that their plan may backfire. He assures her that as long as they pretend that Chevalier is the ones throwing the party then they should be fine. Su-Na promises to get it done and Gengo remarks that he is depending on her. He tells her that they must form all the special fighters they have assembled into one team and to do so quickly since they do not know when the next Nova Clash will occur. Gengo tells her that he will need her help now more than ever. Su-Na jokes that he should give her a raise first.Freezing manga; Chapter 146, pages 8-21 Some time later Su-Na is once again standing alongside Gengo, this time when he meets with Scarlett Ohara. Su-Na stands silently as the two doctors talk and Scarlett eventually accuses Gengo of using her as a pawn in his fight with the Chevalier. Before answering, Gengo asks Su-Na if she could leave them alone for a moment. Su-Na hesitates to leave at first, but Gengo assures her that he simply wants to reminisce with an old friend. After a moment, Su-Na obeys and leaves the two to their discussion.Freezing manga; Chapter 148 The next day Su-Na reports to Gengo on the status of the Legendary Stigmata. She reports that Scarlett is offering her expertise and the project is progressing. Gengo tells Su-Na to offer any assistance that Scarlett requires. Su-Na agrees to, but questions how he managed to convince Scarlett to help so completely in such a short time. Gengo teasingly replies that its something only popular guys can do. Su-Na awkwardly takes him at his word. Moving on, Su-Na asks what is to be done about Amelia Evans, who is assigned to Scarlett as a bodyguard. She informs the doctor that Amelia's abilities are now far above that of an E-Pandora. Gengo orders her to leave Amelia as Scarlett's bodyguard. He believes that Amelia will not take any dangerous action as they are taking care of her younger brother. Gengo asks if Kazuya accepted his proposal to go outside, which Su-Na replies that he did, as she told him it was a vital mission. Gengo tells her that he requests she take two more individuals with her as Kazuya's security. Later, Su-Na is seen acting as an escort to Kazuya and the Legendary Pandora. She comments on how Satellizer L. Bridget and Ouka Tenjouin, both present due to Gengo's request, do not seem happy to be there. Su-Na chalks it up to nervousness at accompanying their seniors.Freezing manga; Chapter 150 While escorting Kazuya and the Legendary Pandora on their day out, Su-Na noticed bystanders are openly gawking at the sisters' beauty, and jokingly remarks that it's a little unfair that they get all the attention since she's a Pandora too. When she heard Ouka point out that all the Lab 13 sisters possess unnatural beauty and give off a feeling of being superhuman, Su-Na teased her that she's just exaggerating and unwilling to admit that the sisters were better than her. Ouka vehemently denied the accusation, and got into a verbal spat with Satellizer while Su-Na stepped away to buy the group some ice cream. Upon returning, she told the girls to stop acting like kicked puppies and not to worry about Kazuya, as he was not present of his own free will. She admitted to being curious as to what Gengo's objective was in making Kazuya spend a day out with the Legendary PandoraFreezing manga; Chapter 151. When Cassandra got into an altercation with a female civilian over her child, Su-Na chose not to interfere and instead observed the situation silently.Freezing manga; Chapter 152 Later, Su-Na reports to Gengo on the schedule for the opening ceremony of their new organization. When asked about the family outing, Su-Na omitted the incident involving Cassandra, and said Kazuya and the Legendary Pandora were getting along. She also noted how Kazuya was becoming particularly friendly with Windy. She asked if the outing was a setup in order to let Kazuya command the Legendary Pandora. Gengo casually denied it, and insisted it was simply their bonds as a family showing. Su-Na is confused at her employer's words, but admits from a certain point of view that Gengo could be considered the girls' father since he created them. However, Gengo tell Su-Na the truth, that the "Legendary Pandora" are his blood daughters. Su-Na is thunderstruck at first, but recovers quickly and remarks that she is seeing more of Gengo's checkered past. She jokingly asks him not to give her more reasons to lose respect for him. Her joke seems to hit a nerve and Gengo tells her he doesn't care if she has no respect for him. Su-Na laughs at Gengo's behavior and accuses him of pouting at her joke. Back to business, Gengo says that Kazuya getting along with his aunts takes some weight off his shoulders.Freezing manga; Chapter 154, pages 2-6 Su-Na is next seen with Kazuya and his aunts, who are getting ready for the upcoming dinner party. She noted how the Legendary Pandora were "out of this world, and looked like graphic models". She then saw Kazuya staring at Cassandra, and teased him about how he "couldn't tear his eyes off her". The Aoi lad promptly denied it, though Su-Na was unconvinced, and asked if he was transferring his attention from Satellizer, and Kazuya denied that accusation as well.Freezing manga; Chapter 154, pages 22-25 Later that evening, she's seen beside Gengo in the monitor room, where they learn that hostile intruders had infiltrated the facility during the dinner party. When her superior saw the strange Stigmata that one of the intruders possessed, he slammed his fist on the console in anger. She was concerned by his reaction, which she knew was very rare. Su-Na then saw another of the intruders on screen, and wondered where she'd seen her before.Freezing manga; Chapter 159, pages 21-25 Su-Na watched Gengo as he calmed down, and told her to order all Pandora to the emergency shelter, while he deployed the Legendary Pandora to deal with the intruders. Su-Na disliked the order, and asked if the intruders were truly that dangerous. Gengo replied that while the Plasma Form Valkyries might have been able to fight them, there was no guarantee they could win. From that, Su-Na surmised the stigmata the intruders wielded was anything but ordinary. Gengo gave her a brief synopsis of the Plasma Stigmata, and noted efficiency had been increased without regard to side effects or balance adjustments. He himself admitted he was uncertain how long their bodies can withstand the effects, though he estimated their fighting prowess was comparable to that of the late Chiffon Fairchild.Freezing manga; Chapter 160, pages 3-5 After observing the intruders for some time, Su-Na deduces that the assassins are not after the Holy Corpse nor the Legendary Stigmata, but the elimination of Gengo, and suspected the attack was authorized by Chevalier. She suggested evacuating, but Gengo pointed out the flaws in her suggestion. He then added that with the Valkyries and the Legendary Pandora in the facility, there was no safer place for him. He also declares that he will not flee from Radox's declaration of war. Gengo expresses surprise that Su-Na would suggest retreat and questions if she thinks she couldn't defeat the intruders, causing Su-Na to stiffen in response. Privately, she agreed that her concern for safety was uncharacteristic of her, and began to wonder if she was falling behind in some regardFreezing manga; Chapter 160, pages 21-24. Some time later, Su-Na and Gengo are informed that the intruders have utilized an "Anti-Freezing" field on the Legendary Pandora. At the news, her superior loses his composure and frantically orders all forces to cease combat operations and to retreat, including the Legendary Pandora. Gengo also orders Su-Na to ready any transport available. Su-Na points out the danger, and is alarmed when Gengo informs her that if they allow the Legendary Pandora to continue to fight, it could lead to the destruction of humanity. Confused, Su-Na wonders what exactly the doctor means by that. Gengo later deploys the Valkyries to combat the berserk Legendary Pandora and the Busters. However, he does not believe it will be enough. Su-Na and two Chevalier Pandora escort Gengo to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, where the Mother of All Pandora is kept. Gengo believes he will need Maria's might to stop their daughters and the Busters. When they reach the proper platform, they are intercepted by a jovial Sawatari Isuzu, who has destroyed Gengo's transport and slaughtered his guards. Sawatari politely introduces herself to Gengo and comments how it is an honor to meet him. Su-Na recognizes her a little but cannot pinpoint a name until Sawatari reintroduces herself to her rival. Su-Na ignores Sawatari and instead relays to the command center that Gengo had been ambushed. When questioned on the doctor's status, Su-Na states not to worry and instead to fall back to the secondary rendezvous point. Su-Na declares that she would deliver "The Cat" safely, no matter the cost. Sawatari notes that her own code name for Gengo was Cat as well, and comments on the irony. Gengo interjects and warns Sawatari of the danger of the Stigmata she is using, but Sawatari ignores his warning and flippantly commends him for being concerned for an enemy. She admits that her mission is to kill Gengo, and requests that Su-Na and his guards stand down. Su-Na refuses, citing that protecting Gengo was her mission. Sawatari hurls her weapon at Gengo in response with blinding speed, but Su-Na leaps in front of him and blocks the blow, though her weapon is damaged as a result, surprising Su-Na. Gengo's two other escorts attack Sawatari , but she cleanly and effortlessly kills them. Sawatari then lunges for Su-Na, who deploys her Volt Weapon to defend herself. Su-Na is too slow, but instead of attacking, Sawatari walks by Su-Na, patting her rival on the shoulder as she does. Sawatari, while staring at Gengo, declares that she has finally found Su-Na's weakness.Freezing manga; Chapter 168 With Gengo's personal importance to her discovered, Su-Na agrees not to fight Isuzu when the Buster promises to kill Gengo if they do. However, Gengo reveals that Su-Na possesses Plasma Stigmata, which are more stable than Sawatari's; Gengo claims she could easily defeat the assassin. Su-Na refuses to take the risk and severs her hand as a means of surrender. As a way of apologizing for not remembering her classmate, Su-Na allows Isuzu to sever the other hand. However, Sawatari is not satisfied by only taking Su-Na's claws; she wants her fighting strength too. Sawatari shoves the Korean to the ground pulling her by the hair and tearing her shirt, which reveals Su-Na's Plasma Stigmata. Sawatari rips out the biggest one in sadistic joy and proudly displays it to Gengo. Unable to watch anymore, Gengo explodes and screams at Sawatari, declaring her to be a cancer upon mankind. Unfortunately, the Buster then turns her attention to Gengo and pounces on the doctor, who is helpless against her.Freezing manga; Chapter 169 At the sight of Sawatari touching Gengo, Su-Na snaps and hurls herself at Sawatari in a rage. When a distracted Su-Na reflects on the time she met Gengo and the promise he made to give her a family and a home, Sawatari easily cuts down the enraged sociopath, nearly bisecting her in the process before happily dancing on Su-Na's face. Defeated, Su-Na begs Sawatari not to harm Gengo. Sawatari cruelly laughs at what Su-Na has become and refuses her plea. Sawatari tells Su-Na that she will be forced to watch as Sawatari has some "fun" with Gengo. Suddenly, the rivals are interrupted by the arrival of Scarlett Ohara, who comments that Sawatari can certainly talk big. She then tells the Buster to step away from Gengo, as he would want nothing to do with a woman like her. Scarlett states that they have little time and orders Sawatari to be disposed of, prompting Amelia Evans to appear and attack the Buster from behindFreezing manga; Chapter 172. 13th Nova Clash Arc Isuzu defends herself from Amelia's attack, but is surprised by her strength. As the two Pandora battle, Amelia begins to slowly push Sawatari back. Su-Na watches the battle in a daze before Scarlett snaps her out of it. She encourages the Korean Pandora to stand up and settle things once and for all as both a Pandora and a woman.Freezing manga; Chapter 175, pages 19-27. Su-Na rises to her feet and activates the "Legendary Stigmata System", which materializes vest like armor, as she tells Gengo that he never ceases to amaze her, due to having such a hidden trump card. Scarlett triumphantly asks the "strongest Pandora" if she intends to sit back or push herself to the limit with her new equipment. Su-Na states that it's pointless to ask, since as a woman she intends to crush Sawatari for attempting to abuse the man she loves. Activating her new system, Su-Na is filled with a sudden surge of energy and regenerates her severed hands. As she materializes her weapon, Su-Na turns to Sawatari and prepares for the coming battle.Freezing manga; Chapter 176. Now completely rejuvenated, Su-Na prepares to engage Sawatari. The pink-haired Buster laughingly attempts to goad Su-Na by calling her an experiment to be cast aside, but Su-Na ignores her taunts and instead replies with some of her own. Sawatari becomes enraged and lunges at Su-Na with a speed comparable to a Tachyon Accel. However, she only strikes an after-image. Su-Na materializes behind Sawatari, confused as to what had happened when she attempted to use an Accel Turn to dodge. Sawatari recovers quickly and attacks an off-guard Su-Na, but strikes only another illusion. An observing Gengo explains to Scarlett and Amelia that the Legendary Stigmata System has given Su-Na the ability to use the Illusion Turn, a teleportation technique once used by Chiffon Fairchild and Maria Lancelot. Sawatari launches another attack, despite Gengo's belief at the futility of it, and is struck down by Su-Na with a single blow. Freezing manga; Chapter 179.Scarlett triumphantly notes that victory is certain, as Su-Na looks on in surprise at her new-found strength. Sawatari refuses to give up however. She begins drawing out even more power from her Plasma Stigmata, and prepares a mad dash at Su-Na, concerning Gengo, Scarlett, and Amelia. With little effort, Su-Na counters by gracefully severing both of Sawatari's arms in an instant. With Isuzu now at her mercy, Su-Na gives a snide remark about Isuzu's defeat. In response, Isuzu bitterly claims that she should never lose, having heard and fully acted on the Stigmata's message to destroy everything, a message that Su-Na hears. Su-Na supports Isuzu's claim that the perfect Pandora is an emotionless killing machine, devoid of any semblance of human ideals as she crushes the weak and eliminates any target. Isuzu states that Su-Na has gotten weak, having found something to protect, so she cannot understand why Su-Na is standing over her victoriously. When her rival insults Gengo, Su-Na sadistically smiles and grinds Isuzu's face into the ground stating that she is as human as any and that Isuzu lost simply because she is weak. Freezing manga; Chapter 180. She and Gengo then take the Buster prisoner with a coat to cover her lack of arms, and they board a helicopter with Scarlett and Amelia along with a new team of Chevalier Pandora. The team continue their journey to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, as Gengo explains how the Legendary Pandora's powers work as well as the true nature of the Stigmata. Gengo then asks Su-Na what she did with Sawatari's Plasma Stigmata, to which his second-in-command replies that she confiscated them and placed them with the Legendary Stigmata. Su-Na also had two mass-produced Stigmata placed in Sawatari to prevent deterioration. She goes on to comment that since the situation is so dire, they'll need their trump card to end the battle. Su-Na then listens quietly as Gengo explains their next move. Upon making landfall at West Genetics, Su-Na escorts Gengo towards the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. Exit Revenant Arc Following the relocation of Gengo's forces to West Genetics, Su-Na interrupts Yu-Mi's secret meeting with Platoon 13. She bluntly overrides Yu-Mi's lukewarm explanations and tells her platoon that West Genetics is leaving the Chevalier in order to carry out its own plan. She adds that the Chevalier, in fear of Gengo's power, hired Radox Phantomheim to kill the professor and notes the link between Chevalier and the Busters' attack. She continues and explains that Gengo will not be taking these transgressions lying down and that war had already broken out. They have all been branded traitors. When Kazuya and his friends try argue their innocence, Su-Na shuts them down and declares that their excuses will not matter. The Chevalier will target them no matter what. Su-Na then notes that Yu-Mi has failed to mention the most important matter of all. She informs them that Gengo barely has time to focus on the Chevalier, as he is fighting to save mankind. Operation Exit Revenant will remove the threat of the Nova and be the beginning of the true battle that Pandora were always meant to fight. She then gives her subordinates 24 hours to come to a decision. Su-Na later escorts Kazuya to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide to speak with Gengo. She listens silently as he explains the operation and his hopes for the future to Kazuya. Abilities Overview *During her tenure as a Pandora, Su-Na has proven to be an incredibly powerful Pandora with enormous amount of raw natural talent. As a West Genetics student, Su-Na's talent allowed her to quickly master High End Skills, and matched with a savage battle strategy, become the top ranked of her class, ultimately striking fear into her classmates as a result. Upon joining the Chevalier, Su-Na became the strongest active-duty soldier before her defection under Gengo. *In addition to regular Stigmata, Su-Na is compatible with Plasma Stigmata, being equipped with five As of Chapter 169, Su-Na only possesses four Plasma Stigmata since Sawatari Isuzu ripped out one of them., which are stronger and more stable than the Busters'; she is also compatible with Legendary Stigmata, whose purity is closest to Maria Lancelot's Stigmata, which would consume almost any other Pandora, further demonstrating Su-Na's abnormality among fellow Pandora as well as her incredible potential. Su-Na is one of the few Pandora able to hear a signal that is projected by the Stigmata. *During the 11th Nova Clash, Su-Na demonstrated great strength by severing the arm of a Nova with a single strike. *Su-Na was fast enough to block an attack from a Plasma Stigmata empowered Sawatari Isuzu, though her weapon was damaged as a result. Plasma/Volt Weapon *Su-Na's weapon is a mid-handled blade, very similar to Satellizer's, albeit much larger. Unlike Satellizer, Su-Na forms a second copy of her weapon and dual wields the pair. High-End Skills *Despite being one of the first Pandora trained in the use of High-End Skills, Su-Na was able to master them quickly and effortlessly. *Su-Na is an Accel-Type Pandora, able to use a Double and No-Interval Double Accel with ease. *After receiving the Legendary Stigmata System, Su-Na becomes capable of using Illusion Turn, a high-level technique akin to teleportation. An observing Gengo compared Su-Na's performance to the likes of Maria Lancelot and Chiffon Fairchild. Legendary Stigmata System *During the 13th Nova Clash, Su-Na receives a Legendary Stigmata System, which takes the shape of light battle armour. *It enables regeneration and, according to Scarlett Ohara, is second only to Maria Lancelot's Stigmata. *Despite being a near perfect replica of Maria's Stigmata, Su-Na is able to use the system with little effort and without any drawbacks, a testament to her raw talent and potential. *With this upgrade Su-Na's power is dramatically increased, to the point that she can defeat Sawatari Isuzu with little effort. *After having donned the system, Isuzu Sawatari compares Su-Na's presence to that of the berserk Legendary Pandora in terms of danger. Relationships Allies Gengo Aoi Su-Na has an intimate, complex relationship with Gengo Aoi. When she was a third-year at West Genetics, Su-Na was approached by Gengo who wished for the Korean Pandora to become his bodyguard. Su-Na immediately took to Gengo, as she believed they were the same due to Gengo's apparent apathy in regards to Kazuha's death. Su-Na was happy to find someone who could understand her and hoped he could teach her to hide her true self better in order to blend in with society. Yu-Mi Kim noted that she had never seen Su-Na smile as much as she did after meeting Gengo. Later, when she spied on him in a drunken sleep and heard him mumbling that "he'd rather die than let them have a piece of his precious granddaughter", she realized he'd been acting all along. Su-Na was devastated over realizing that Gengo was not the same as her. Gengo eventually confronts Su-Na over the matter and she reveals that she is a sociopath. She asks Gengo if he thinks she is abnormal, to which Gengo unhesitatingly replied that she is not abnormal, simply hurt. He goes on to state the two of them were indeed similar, due to the fact that both of them fought to the very end despite enduring pain. Gengo proposes that the two share their strength with one another, and promises to become her family and be a place that Su-Na could call home. Su-Na accepts without hesitation. Through the years that followed, the two came to share a friendly relationship of mutual respect. They are able to converse and share their personal opinions as well as casual banter with one another. In addition, Su-Na has displayed jealousy on more than one occasion while witnessing Gengo interacting with another woman. As his bodyguard, Su-Na is under Gengo's direct command. This is further evidenced during the 12th Nova Clash, when she heads for Gengo's old house rather than leading Platoon 13 during the joint training exercise. In addition to protection, Su-Na also acts as both a cook and a maid for Gengo. She holds him in high regard, claiming that his grandson Kazuya Aoi would someday realize the greatness of his grandfather despite their strained relationship. She holds a great deal of personal loyalty to Gengo, enough to actively help him overthrow the Chevalier. When a group of powerful assassins are sent to kill Gengo, the full extent of Su-Na's feelings for him are shown. During the assassination attempt, Sawatari Isuzu discovers that Gengo is Su-Na's sole weakness. Su-Na is revealed to love Gengo desperately, and at the risk of Sawatari killing him, allows herself to be maimed and beaten in return for his safety. However, when Sawatari defies her and assaults him anyway, Su-Na throws herself into an attacking frenzy. To protect Gengo, Su-Na is capable of throwing away both her life and pride. Su-Na later states that Gengo is the man that she loves, and resolves to push herself past her limits in order to destroy anyone who attempts to harm him. Yu-Mi Kim Su-Na knows Yu-Mi Kim from her days at West Genetics, first as a senior student and later as a new instructor. Despite being her teacher, Su-Na would often speak candidly with Yu-Mi. The two meet again when Su-Na returns to West Genetics to lead Platoon 13, where they celebrate her promotion with a drink. Enemies Isuzu Sawatari Isuzu Sawatari was Su-Na's rival at West Genetics. Su-Na defeated Sawatari, presumably during a Carnival, to earn the top spot in class; however, Radox and a few of his colleagues believed Sawatari would have been recognized as the strongest active duty Chevalier had she not been forced into retirement. Sawatari stole Su-Na's Limiter during their academy years, but the Korean Pandora merely confronted her non-violently about the matter. In reality, Su-Na manipulated Sawatari into stealing her own Limiter, due to her disdain for being forced into such a partnership. Being outsmarted by a more dangerous manipulator, Sawatari developed a malicious, homicidal obsession with Su-Na, plotting several more times to kill her but was unable to seize the right opportunity. Despite Sawatari's obsession with her, Su-Na does not remember Sawatari and failed to recognize her initially. Upon Sawatari's attempt to molest Gengo, Su-Na has declared a desire to "crush her into pieces". Trivia *Su-Na is the first active duty Chevalier to appear in the series. *Su-Na's name is 이수나 in Korean. *Su-Na appears in The Chevalier Holiday from Cross Make. *Su-Na appears fond of cooking and possesses skill in the culinary arts. *According to Gengo, Su-Na is the first human ever to utilize Illusion Turn. References Footnotes Category:Chevalier Category:Pandora Category:Character Category:Platoon 13 Category:Female